Instinto vs Lógica
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Desde hace años Teddy Lupin sabe quien es su pareja. El hijo de su padrino, su compañero de juegos y travesuras, y… la única persona que nunca lo verá como algo distinto a un amigo o familiar. James Sirius Potter.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Es el primero de Septiembre de 2019, un nuevo año está a punto de comenzar. Familias, con niños mágicos, se reúnen para despedir a quienes asistirán a Hogwarts. Entre estas familias se encuentra la Familia Potter, los tres hijos del famoso Harry Potter asisten y por cuarta vez la familia presenta en la estación.

Pero este año es distinto, Harry y Ginny se divorciaron durante el año pasado. Y durante las vacaciones de verano Harry les dijo a sus hijos que comenzaba una relación con Draco Malfoy, quien quedo viudo años atrás. Estos cambios en la vida familiar causaron problemas entre ellos, problemas que poco a poco fueron resolviendo. Excepto con James. Quien llego a la terrible conclusión de que su padre siempre había engañado a su madre y tan pronto ellos estuvieron Hogwarts sacaron a la luz su relación. Ahora tanto padre como hijo apenas si se hablan sin llegar a gritos.

-Nos vemos en Navidad –dijo Ginny abrazando a su primogénito, el divorcio no le impedía seguir conviviendo con sus hijos, simplemente, la dinámica era distinta.

-¿En la Madriguera verdad?

-Claro, como todos los años –contesto, logrando que James mostrada una gran sonrisa, aliviado que había cosas que no cambiarían, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando reconoció un par de cabezas rubias platinadas, diferentes a las de sus primos –claro, si es que papá no cambia todo de nuevo por irse con su amante

-¡James! –grito Harry furioso

El resto de la familia no estuvo segura de que hacer para detener la pelea. La única forma de ser escuchados por ese par durante sus discusiones es gritar como ellos. Pero ahora se encontraban en un área pública, no en la intimidad de su hogar.

-¿Qué? Ahora negaras también a tu noviecito

-James –dijeron dos voces pidiendo con tonos diferentes que el niño se detuviera. James dejo de mirar a su padre para ver al dueño de la segunda voz. Teddy Lupin, quien a pesar de terminar la escuela se presentaba para despedirlo.

James soltó un suspiro antes de subir al tren sin ver a su padre, ni mucho menos a los recién llegados. Teddy le dio una sonrisa triste a su padrino antes de seguir al chico. Se guío por el sonido de una puerta azotándose. Adentro encontró al pequeño castaño con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de enojo en rostro. Con una pequeña sonrisa el peliazul entro cerrando la puerta en el proceso

-Montaste toda una escena ahí afuera –comento sentándose a su lado

James rompió a reír al girar a verlo. Teddy había cambiado su cara y pelo para divertirlo.

-Mucho mejor –agregó después de regresar su rostro al acostumbrado, revolviendo sus cabellos haciendo que terminaran igual a los de su padrino, luego bajo su mano para dejarla sobre la mejilla del meno –pero no deberías hacer esas cosas

-No ¿tu también? – se levantó apartando la mano en su mejilla –no entiendo porque siguen insistiendo en eso, ¿Cómo no pueden ver la verdad?

-James…

-¡Hola! –saludo Fred abriendo el compartimiento sin saber lo que pasaba ahí adentro

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –pregunto Roxanne, quien llego siguiendo a su hermano

-No nada –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa el mayor –recuerda enviarme una lechuza para avisarme cuando salen –le recordó a James mientras le daba un abrazo

-Ya no soy un niño –se quejó, molesto que él lo tratara así

-Para mi lo eres –dijo volviendo a revolver su cabello otra vez -no se metan en demasiados problemas –les pidió antes de salir, pero al escuchar su conversación supo que pedir eso era tan improbable como olvidar sus sentimientos por James. La sangre de Licántropo que circulaba en su cuerpo no solo le daba un mayor desarrollo de sus sentidos, si no también le permitía saber quien es su pareja destinada, y esa persona es James.

Aunque sabe que James es su pareja desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Sabe que él es un niño y no puede reclamarlo como tal. Por eso lo más lógico es esperar a que sea mayor, pero su instinto le pide hacerlo ahora. Por el momento ha logrado controlar sus instintos, al permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Tocarlo ante la más mínima escusa. Pero está empezando hacer difícil seguir así.

Mientras ve al tren marcharse, con James sacando la cabeza para despedirse de él, solo de él. Teddy sabe que empieza otro largo año. Nuevamente debe acostumbrarse a no estar cerca de James. Teniendo que conformándose con el casi diario carteo que comparten. Pero no puede cambiar las cosas. Debe esperar. Mientras tanto en su interior sigue la lucha entre lo que le dice su instinto y lo que la lógica le aconseja.

* * *

Ok. Aquí esta. Mi primer Slash y el primer fic de Harry Potter que publico aquí. No se que esperar de este fic. Más que nada porque es yaoi y lo primero que escribo de este tema. Estoy nerviosa al publicarlo. Aunque al mismo tiempo me emociona, pues es mi regreso al romance. Llevo siglos sin escribir algo de romance como genero principal. Así que aquí realmente me importan los reviews. Estaré eternamente agradecida por ellos.

Bien ya no se que más decir. Excepto que cada cuatro semanas actualizare, practicamente un capitulo por mes. Espero les guste y me dejen un review.

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Una hora antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Dominique Weasley, de cabellera rubia caoba rojizo, ojos claros y piel clara con pecas en su rostro, de 17 años, regresaba al compartimiento que compartía con sus amigos después de dar dos vueltas al tren a causa de sus obligaciones de Premio Anual y por ir visitando a sus múltiples primos.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –pregunto su mejor amiga, Lesli Green

-Lo que confisque a mis primos, aún no entiendo como Tía Angelina no impide que traigan todo esto del negocio

-Siendo tu tío, quien, seguramente se los entrega personalmente, no me sorprende

-Yo solo espero que no metan en problemas a Louis

-No nos dijiste que lo eligieron Precfecto

-Si, pero eso no evitará arrastrarlo a sus travesuras

-No te preocupes, además dos de tus primas son Precfectas ¿no?

-Si, pero Fred no escucha a Molly porque son de la misma edad, menos a Lucy quién es menor. Apenas me hace caso a mi, solo porque soy un año mayor. Además mientras Roxanne y James estén con él no les harán caso, además ellas no van a nuestra casa. Uy, que suerte tienen, no tienen a la mayoría de la familia a su cargo. Quiero que ya termine el año solo para no tener que estar al pendiente de todos ellos.

-Tranquila mujer, no es tan malo.

-Lo dices porque solo te debes preocupar por los EXTASIS, pero yo debo también debo cumplir mis deberes de Perfecta, de ser la Capitana de Quiddich y para colmo cuidar de mis primos, que son los causantes de casi todas las travesuras en el castillo

-Ok, entiendo tu punto, pero si no fueras capaz de eso y más no te hubieran elegido para ninguno de esos cargos. Todo el mundo sabe que entre tu y Victorie pueden con esos revoltosos de tus primos, desde que solo estas tú, es obvio que no te darían la Capitanía ni te elegirían como Premio Anual si no pudieras con ello.

-Tal vez… pero saber eso no lo vuelve más sencillo –acepto haciendo un puchero, después siguieron hablando, cambiando a un tema más ameno

Mientras tanto, en otro compartimiento donde un grupo de chicos, menor que las chicas, llevaba su propia platica. Adentro se encontraban tres rubios; los gemelos Scamander, Lorcar y Lisander, de piel clara, ojos azules y rubios como su madre; Scorpius Mayfor, un chico de 13 años de piel pálida, cabello platinado, ojos grises y rasgos afilados, pero más suavizados que los de su padre. Además estaba Albus Potter, moreno y ojos verdes, de piel clara pero más oscura al del resto de sus compañeros.

Los mayores, Albus y Scorpius, habían estado solos en ese compartimiento, el mismo que compartían desde su primer año, hasta la llegada de los gemelos, quienes a pesar de ser su primer año no mostraban el nerviosismo característico de los nuevos. Ellos simplemente entraron, saludaron y se sentaron para platicar en su propio idioma. Scorpius interrogo en silencio a su mejor amigo y el moreno solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, acostumbrado a la forma de ser de los menores. Así su amigo tuvo que resignarse, aunque no muy convencido. Cada par se concentró en su propia conversación hasta que los gemelos decidieron interrogarlos.

-¿Ahora son hermanos? –pregunto Lorcar haciendo que los Slytherin lo miraran sorprendidos, sin entender bien a que se refería uno de los rubios

-Si, ahora que sus padres salen, eso los convierte en hermanos –explico Lisander

-No lo creo –contesto Albus no muy seguro de su respuesta

-Nuestros padres solo son novios, no se han casado –explico Scorpuis

-Entonces no tendrán problema –le dijo Lorcar a su hermano

-Ninguno de ellos

-¿De que hablan? –pregunto Scorpius molesto con los niños

-De ustedes

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Albus, aunque los gemelos siguieron hablando sin prestarle atención

-Así podrán salir sin que sea incesto ¿no?

-Al igual que…

-¡Nosotros no somos novios! –grito Albus ligeramente sonrojado

Los rubios lo miraron sorprendidos. Después los gemelos se miraron entre si hasta asentir como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo sobre algo.

-Si tú lo dices –dijeron en coro encogiéndose de hombros como si lo dicho antes no hubiera sido importante, regresando a su conversación en un idioma que nadie más entendía.

Mientras Scorpius no dejaba de interrogar a Albus con la mirada, pero él solo evitaba su mirada aún con el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. La situación siguió así hasta que el compartimiento se abrió para mostrar a una pelirroja castaña, ojos castaños y piel clara, Rose Weasley.

-Estamos por llegar, deben empezar a cambiarse –les dijo antes de volver a cerrar antes de ir en busca de Lily y Hugo.

Esa escena sorprendió a los chicos, pero tras un suspiro, Albus les pidió hacer lo que su prima les había pedido.

-¿Por qué debemos obedecer a una Ravenclaw? –pregunto molesto Scorpius a Albus mientras se ponía la túnica de Slytherin

-Porque tiene la razón –contesto con simpleza poniéndose la misma túnica, aunque agradecía la repentina llegada de Rose, pues eso hizo olvidar al rubio lo ocurrido antes, al menos eso es lo que pensó el moreno.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la estación. Esperaron un poco hasta que la marea de alumnos disminuyo y pudieran lograr salir sin demasiados problemas. Los gemelos siguieron al resto de primer año para ir a los botes junto a Hagrid. Mientras el resto de los estudiantes subieron a los carruajes. La mayoría pensando que se movían por la magia en lugar de caballos invisibles para los ojos de aquellos quienes han tenido la fortuna de no ver a la muerte llevarse a alguien.

Todos los estudiantes se dirigían al castillo donde, además de aprender sobre la magia, encontrarían a las personas que marcarían parte de su mundo. Donde secretos y aventuras los esperan. Donde trascurrirá parte de una nueva historia.

* * *

De alguna forma logre mencionar a todos los de la tercera generación canon xD

Perdonen que sea tan corto el capitulo y la trama vaya tan lento, pero aún estoy planteando la situación que viven.

Por cierto, como el reto me pide también la pareja de Scorpius y Albus hice una pequeña insinuación. Pero no tengo planeado desarrollar demasiado la pareja. Me parecen demasiado jóvenes para ellos. Aunque no tengo idea de que pueda pasar con ellos a media historia. Así que no prometo nada xD

En fin. Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los alumnos de segundo a séptimo se acomodaban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. James rodeado de sus primos. Porque ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba en Gryffindor. Albus había terminado en Slytherin, algo que molesto profundamente a James, quien, a pesar de las burlas a su hermano, estaba seguro que él terminaría siendo un león en lugar de una serpiente. Mientras Lily había sido elegida para ser Hufflepuff. Eso… no lo molesto tanto, estaba decepcionado que tampoco su hermanita estuviera en su misma casa. Pero era la casa de Teddy. Extrañamente fue esa idea quien alivio sus sentimientos.

Pues no serían los primeros de la familia en terminar en una casa diferente a la de los leones. Molly y Rose fueron elegidas en Raveclaw y Lucy en Hufflepuff.

Cuando pensó en eso se dio cuenta que su familia había hecho lo que Teddy quería antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Que su familia estuviera distribuida en las cuatro casas. Él no lo recordaba pero le contaron que en el año previo de empezar la escuela, Teddy se puso a estudiar mucho y cada vez que podía se encerraba en la biblioteca intentando aprender. Cuando le preguntaron la razón Teddy les dijo que quería terminar en Ravenclaw así su familia estaría en las cuatro casas. Su abuela estuvo Slytherin. Su padre en Gryffindor. Su abuelo y madre en Hufflepuff. Si él lograba entrar en Ravenclaw su familia habrá estado en las cuatro casas. Por eso estudiaba, porque sabía que los Ravenclaw son estudiosos. Entonces le dijeron que no necesariamente por ser estudioso podría ser un Ravenclaw. Hermione estuvo a punto de entrar a esa casa, pero al final término en Gryfindor. Cinco minutos después de que le contaron eso, Teddy dejo los libros a un lado para volver a jugar. Si no podía lograrlo de esa forma mejor lo dejaba.

Minutos más tarde el bullicio de las conversaciones de los alumnos fue silenciado ante la entrada de Hagrid junto a los niños de primer año. Entre la pequeña multitud James solo reconoció a unos cuantos, por ser hermanos de algún amigo o hijos de los conocidos de sus padres. De todos ellos, quienes más destacan son los gemelos Scamander, aparte de ser gemelos, sus cabellos rubios los hacían destacar entre los demás con cabellos más oscuros.

Después de la tradicional canción del Sombrero Seleccionador empezó la selección. Donde cada uno de los nuevos alumnos sería enviado a una de las cuatro casas, donde viviría por siete años y cuyos integrantes se volverían su segunda familia.

Uno a uno los niños fueron llamados para pasar al frente y dejarse poner el viejo sombrero. Uno a uno fueron elegidos para formar parte de una de las cuatro casas. Termino la selección con nuevos integrantes para cada casa.

Los gemelos terminaron en Raveclaw, al igual que sus padres..

Al terminar el discurso de bienvenida de la directora el ruido de las conversaciones regreso para mezclarse con el de los cubiertos y todo el movimiento causado. Los viejos amigos se ponía al día tras el tiempo separados, los nuevos se interesaban por conocer a sus compañeros, algunos de los mayores curiosos por conocerlos y ofreciendo su guía al recordar como se sentían años atrás.

Luego de los postres, muchos se encontraban ya cansados por el largo viaje y después de cenar hasta saciar su hambre ahora lo que la mayoría pensaba era ir a sus habitaciones, descansar antes de comenzar las clases al día siguiente. La Directora dio algunas indicaciones generales antes de dejarlos partir.

Los gemelos siguieron a los prefectos de quinto año, quienes los guiaron a sus dormitorios. Caminaron hasta llegar a una de las torres, deteniéndose ante la entrada custodiada por una águila.

"Al amanecer camina en cuatro patas, al mediodía en dos y al anochecer en tres"

-El hombre –contesto uno de los niños casi sin pensar, esto hizo que los mayores sonrieran al tiempo que la entrada es revelara. Sin decirles nada entraron seguidos por los pequeños.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta para entrar a nuestra casa deben contestar el acertijo –empezó a decir el chico

-Mientras sean capaces de acertar podrán entrar con facilidad, si no deberán esperar a otro para resolver el acertijo –continuo la chica

-No se sientan mal si no son capaces de resolver alguno

-Una vez media casa estuvo afuera hasta que entre todos lograron resolver el acertijo

-Eso solo significa que aún nos quedan cosas por aprender

-También que deben aprender a analizar y razonar, ver las cosas desde diferentes puntos de vista –intervino Molly Weasley, la prefecta de sexto, pelirroja, ojos castaños y piel clara

Los prefectos sonrieron ante su comentario y con una seña le cedieron la palabra. Era sabido que por un comentario suyo fue posible resolver el acertijo de aquella ocasión. Lo sorprendente no era que aportará algo realmente significativo, pues al final quienes resolvieron el acertijo fueron los mayores, sino que gracias a que logro ver el problema desde un punto de vista distinto lograron descifrarlo. Esto paso durante su segundo año.

-Si solo fuera necesario conocimiento contestaríamos preguntas en lugar de resolver acertijos.

-¿Por qué debemos resolver acertijos? ¿Eso no le permite a cualquiera entrar?

-Si, pero cualquiera que sea capaz de hacerlo es digno de ser recibido en nuestra casa. Si han venido aquí es porque también buscan la sabiduría.

-Ahora les diremos donde se encuentras sus dormitorios –dijo la prefecta luego de unos instantes de silencio –a mi izquierda están los dormitorios de las chicas y a la derecha de los chicos, compartirán el mismo cuarto durante el tiempo que estén aquí, los niños tiene prohibidos ir al dormitorio de las niñas. En el tablón al fondo de la sala común se ponen los anuncios sobre la escuela o cosas que solos nos competen, quienes quieran poner algo primero deben preguntarnos a cualquiera de los prefectos o a la Jefa de la Casa

-Creo que eso esto, cualquier duda pueden preguntarnos o al resto de los prefectos

-Aunque cualquier Ravenclaw puede hacerlo también

-Ahora los dejamos para que descansen, mañana empiezan las clases

Los niños de primero se dividieron para ir en direcciones opuestas. Los niños entraron al cuarto donde la placa tenía la leyenda "1er año". Ellos miraron curiosos el cuarto. Una cama para cada uno, sus baúles a sus pies de su camas, a un costado un buró y una lámpara en cada uno. Cansados y entre bostezos empezaron a cambiarse para irse a dormir, para finalmente dormir tras un largo día. Pero eso no evito que miraran con curiosidad a los gemelos.

-¿Qué hacen? –pregunto uno al verlos meterse en la misma cama

-Irnos a dormir –contesto Locar

-¿Por qué en la misma cama? Hay otra, no necesitan dormir juntos

-Siempre lo hemos hecho

-Mamá dice que somos un alma dividida en dos cuerpos –dijo Lisander antes de cerrar las cortinas que no se abrirían nuevamente hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Un poco tarde pero aquí esta el capitulo.

Quiero hacer un oneshot sobre lo que conto James sobre Teddy, me parece muy tierno eso. Lo curioso es que pensando si debía dejar a Teddy un Hufflepuff o ponerlo en otra casa me di cuenta de ese detalle. Si terminará en Ravenclaw podía decir que su familia había estado en todas las cosas, algo que presumir. Luego pense si había una razón para que terminará en Ravenclaw y termine imaginando eso. Lo gracioso es que por eso mismo decidi dejarlo en Hufflepuff.

Mi escena favorita es el discurso que dieron en Ravenclaw a los nuevos, junto con la intervención de Molly, ¿a ustedes que les parecio?

Sin más que decir. Espero que les guste. Nos vemos el próximo mes.


End file.
